


Сотворение

by Gevion



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Gen, Historical References, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: Медлительные пятнадцатый и шестнадцатый века едва волокли ноги, а стремительный семнадцатый промчался под перестук колес за один миг.





	Сотворение

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан специально для команды fandom Force and Strength 2017.

Когда люди, а вместе с ними и боги, их невидимые попутчики, жмурясь и покачиваясь, выходили из темных трюмов, бриз, до этого трепавший паруса, подталкивал их в спины. Они один за другим ступали на пыльные просторы: парочка Иисусов и Зори, Морриган, Ананси, Чернобог. И первый из них — Вотан.

С востока на запад неизведанного континента потянулись вереницы повозок, сухой ветер разнес далеко по прериям скрип рессор. Медлительные пятнадцатый и шестнадцатый века едва волокли ноги, а стремительный семнадцатый промчался под перестук колес за один миг. Свершилось сотворение мира.

Божкам индейцев пришлось потесниться. Плосколицые, полунагие и едва вооруженные, они были наивны и требовали у своих племен ровно столько крови, сколько нужно, а обещали и вовсе сущие пустяки: урожай, которого хватит, чтобы прокормить жен и детей, хорошую охоту на вепря, удачу в любви. Их щеки и лбы были как обожженная солнцем старая глина — изъедены ветром, иссечены дождем. Они не брали чужого, пока хватало своего. Нечестная схватка, сетовал Вотан — тогда он еще не водил дружбы с Локи и брезговал мухлевать.

Чернобог встретился с Вотаном там, на красной земле краснолицых людей, которая с приходом завоевателей стала ничьей. Оба не искали дружбы, но те, кто враждовал в Старом Свете, в Новом охотно преломили кукурузные лепешки с выпаренной из морской воды солью и разделили тяготы пути.

Одних здешних хозяев люди приручили и заставили служить себе, самых послушных позже превратив в посмешище: в костюмы с бахромой на Хэллоуин, в пластиковые короны из искусственных перьев, в тупые томагавки для пухлых розовощеких малышей. Других, своенравных и гордых, выгнали в горы, в болота, в полные малярийного гнуса поймы южных рек. В иное время к ним отнеслись бы с большим уважением, но золотые жилы в земле будили в каждом старую алчность. Обожженная глина не выстояла против селитры и железа, крестов и веры в драгоценный металл.

Люди оставили озерам и поселениям старые имена, но забыли, какой смысл некогда заключался в этих звуках. В края пушнины пришел новый, куда более жестокий дикарь. Не приученные бояться огненного оружия звери подходили к нему сами, с доверчивым любопытством смотрели на мушкеты и, не успев удивиться, сраженные на месте, умирали от пуль. Этот дикарь не просил прощения у их душ, не приносил жертву звероликим богам. Он совсем недолго сдерживал свой аппетит, убивая, лишь чтобы утолить голод, а потом вошел во вкус и перестал считать.

На этой земле Чернобог бодрствовал дольше, чем прежде, а Белобог спал крепко, как никогда. Чернобог не торопил время, но от скуки вел счет дням.

— Ну и как это? — спросил однажды Вотан, раскуривая трубку мира, оставшуюся от последнего краснолицего изгнанника.

— Будто мы стоим спина к спине и только лопатками чувствуем присутствие друг друга. От этого никуда не деться, — ответил Чернобог. — Мы спаяны, но когда он просыпается, я ухожу на другую сторону, в Навь.

— В таком случае не закрывай глаза. Мне нужен ты, а не этот святоша.

У Вотана было два брата, однако понять это оказалось не под силу даже ему.

Вздорный восемнадцатый век, туманивший людские умы обещанием свободы, прокатился по Америке, как оловянная пуговица солдата по полу в салуне, да и пропал в щели.

Вотан отправился на север, а Чернобог повернул на юг. Где бы он ни проходил, его везде принимали за своего: за золотодобытчика или шулера, за пьяницу, беглого каторжника или коммивояжера. Прежде чем приелась кочевая жизнь, до Чикаго, он успел побыть каждым из них.

Зори сперва предсказывали будущее по полым птичьим костям, по потрохам белок и темным кишечным петлям жертвенных быков. Потом сдались, выучились гадать по кофейной гуще, как и остальные, постарались перенять чужие привычки, затеряться в толпах переселенцев, кочующих по стране. К девятнадцатому столетию они состарились — быстрее, чем временно утоливший жажду войнами Чернобог.

Век двадцатый был пылевой бурей и нефтяным болотом, грохотом заводов и гудками автомобилей, поклонением Маммоне и свободой от всего, в том числе свободой от свобод. В кабаре и подпольных барах Чикаго перескакивали с сентиментальных романсов на истерические визги саксофона, со слезливого блюза — на гулкий марш военных труб. От него у Чернобога закладывало уши, тянуло в груди.

Новые хозяева явились без объявления войны — не в брюхе корабля и не на повозке, уж тем более не пешком, а на скорости радиосигнала, прямиком из пустоты. Чтобы уничтожить врага, уже не требовалось его убивать, оставалось лишь набрать пару строк компьютерного кода. Сначала в лесах перевелась дичь, а потом перевелись и сами леса. Чернобогу больше не помогала Мать Сыра Земля, а брат спал так крепко, что он устал ждать своей очереди. Ему бы хоть ненадолго закрыть глаза...

Изредка с бутылкой водки в руке являлся Вотан, расставлял по поцарапанной доске потертые шашки или усаживался с газетой у окна, как у себя дома. Своего он до сих пор не имел.

— С годами у тебя портится характер. Совсем размяк, ездишь на автомобиле. Мне отсюда слышно, как у тебя хрустят колени, — ворчал Чернобог.

Зори несли подгоревший ужин, неумело накрывали на стол. Переваренный гарнир растекался по тарелке, а мясо было жестким, как подошва, и отдавало горечью страха. На бойне у Чернобога теперь подрагивали руки, прежде так крепко державшие тяжелый молот над чужой головой. Он не всматривался, но знал: у них с Вотаном одинаковые пивные животы, седина, желтушный цвет лица.

— А ты слишком много пьешь.

Теперь Вотан надевал очки, чтобы читать мелкий шрифт, зеленый глаз блестел, как скол на бутылочном стекле.

— Откуда бы тебе это знать? Ты почти не наведываешься, старый друг.

— Скажем, ворон накаркал, — теперь Вотан смеялся чаще, чем раньше, только смех был чужой, высокий, да и шутки злее, как у другого, острозубого, которому за его ложь однажды зашили рот.

Вотан все смеялся, комкая газету, и поглядывал в небо. Белобог все спал. Чернобог, упираясь затылком в его затылок, смотрел перед собой слезящимися глазами. А на кухне под тусклой лампой в пыльном старомодном абажуре Зори пили какао вприкуску с дешевым печеньем и гадали на слабом магазинном кофе — еще один дар Вотана, безвкусный, но зато не жалко переводить.

Гуща упрямо пророчила все то же. Век двадцать первый сулил забвение, дряхлость, нищету.


End file.
